Toy Story 4
Toy Story 4 is a 2019 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. It is the fourth installment in Pixar's Toy Story series, and the sequel to 2010's Toy Story 3. It is directed by Josh Cooley (in his feature directorial debut) from a screenplay by Andrew Stanton (who had co-written the first three films) and Stephany Folsom; the three also conceived the story alongside John Lasseter (director of the first two installments in the franchise), Rashida Jones, Will McCormack, Valerie LaPointe, and Martin Hynes. The film stars the voices of Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Annie Potts, Tony Hale, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Madeleine McGraw, Christina Hendricks, Keanu Reeves, Ally Maki, Jay Hernandez, Lori Alan, and Joan Cusack. The film continues from Toy Story 3, where Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear, among their other toy friends, have found new appreciation after being given by Andy to Bonnie. They are introduced to Forky, a spork that has been made into a toy and embark on a road trip adventure. The film is dedicated to Don Rickles (who appears posthumously in the film via archive recordings) and animator Adam Burke, who died in 2017 and 2018, respectively. Toy Story 4 premiered on June 11, 2019 in Los Angeles, California and was theatrically released in the United States on June 21, 2019, in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX. The film was positively reviewed, with critics praising its story, humor, emotion, animation, and vocal performances. Premise In a flashback to nine years ago (between the events of the previous two films) R.C. is being swept down a storm drain. Woody and the other toys mount a successful rescue operation, but while they are busy, a mysterious man buys Bo Peep; despite Woody's efforts to prevent the sale, Bo reassures him that it is part of being a toy to be taken away. Two years after Andy donated his toys to Bonnie, Woody and the other toys are content in their new life. Worried that Bonnie will feel overwhelmed at her kindergarten orientation, Woody—who Bonnie has been neglecting—sneaks into her backpack, and his fears come to light as Bonnie becomes shy around her new classmates. Woody covertly places a spork and other items from a trash can on Bonnie's table during arts and crafts, and she turns them into a handmade toy-spork she names "Forky". After Bonnie places Forky in her backpack, he comes to life, much to Woody's shock. After Woody introduces him to the rest of Bonnie's toys, Forky experiences an existential crisis, believing that he was made to be trash and not a toy, and the other toys prevent him from throwing himself away. On a road trip with Bonnie’s family and her toys, Forky—still believing himself to be trash—jumps out of the window, prompting Woody to go after him. Woody convinces Forky of the joys of being a toy, and they journey to the RV park at a nearby town where Bonnie and her parents will be staying. Reaching the town, Woody spots Bo's lamp at an Antique Store. Searching for Bo inside, he and Forky encounter a doll named Gabby Gabby and her sycophant puppets, the Bensons. Gabby Gabby offers to take them to Bo, but soon reveals her true plan to obtain Woody's voice box, since her own is broken and no child will purchase her. When Bonnie and her parents enter the store, Woody and Forky try to escape, but Forky is captured by Gabby Gabby. By the time Woody escapes the shop, Bonnie's RV has left without him, and he realizes that he has left Forky behind. Woody reunites with Bo, who has become a nomad adventurer helping lost toys find owners. With Bo's companion, a miniature cop named Giggle McDimples, they take a route through a nearby carnival to rescue Forky from the antique store. Meanwhile, Buzz searches for Woody on his own, seeking guidance in the button-induced phrases from his own voice box. Buzz finds himself as a prize in a carnival booth and escapes with plush toys Ducky and Bunny. Buzz finds Woody and Bo, and they recruit Ducky and Bunny to help rescue Forky, promising that they will become Bonnie's toys, along with Bo's old friend from the antique store, Duke Caboom, a Canadian stuntman toy. At the antique store, the toys' plan to rescue Forky fails. Woody, the only toy still determined to save Forky, has a falling out with the other toys, and indirectly insults Bo. As Bo, Duke, Giggle, Ducky and Bunny return to the carnival, Woody gives up his voice box to Gabby Gabby in exchange for Forky. Gabby Gabby is desperate to be adopted by the store owner's granddaughter, Harmony, but Harmony is creeped out by Gabby Gabby's new voice and rejects her. Buzz returns to Bonnie's RV and cries out to retrieve Bonnie's backpack, which she left at the antique store. Woody comforts Gabby Gabby, and Bo and the gang return after a change of heart. After Bonnie returns for her backpack, the toys follow her and her parents. Through Duke's motorcycle skills, Buzz and Forky make it back to Bonnie, who is overjoyed to have Forky back. Taking Woody's advice, Gabby Gabby sees a lonely little girl crying and gives her comfort, and is finally adopted. As Woody and Bo say goodbye, Woody becomes hesitant in returning with Bonnie. With some encouragement from Buzz, Woody decides to stay with Bo and help lost toys find owners. Buzz and the gang give Woody and Bo a goodbye hug and the two groups go their separate ways. In the mid-credits scenes, Woody and Bo are travelling with the carnival, helping toys get adopted with Giggle, Duke, Ducky and Bunny. Soon, one year has passed and Bonnie has entered first-grade. Jessie brings home a new friend Bonnie created: Knifey, a decorated plastic knife. Instantly smitten, Forky offers to shepherd her in her journey through life as a toy instead of trash. When her first question is "How am I alive?", he is stumped. Voice Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Tony Hale as Forky, a spork made by Bonnie * Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele as Ducky and Bunny respectively, two plush toys at the carnival * Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie, the girl who adopted Andy's toys. She was previously voiced by Emily Hahn in the third film and the TV specials * Christina Hendricks as Gabby Gabby * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom, a Canadian daredevil toy * Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples * Jay Hernandez as Bonnie's dad * Lori Alan as Bonnie's mom * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Emily Davis as Billy, Goat and Gruff * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * June Squibb as Margaret the Store Owner * Carl Weathers as Combat Carl * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * John Morris and Jack McGraw as young and teenage versions of Andy * Laurie Metcalf as Andy's mom * Lila Sage Bromley as Harmony * Mel Brooks as Melephant Brooks * Carol Burnett as Chairol Burnett * Betty White as Bitey White * Carl Reiner as Carl Reineroceros Category:Computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:Pixar films Category:2010s Pixar films Category:Films about toys Category:Toy Story 4 Category:Toy Story films